


Depravity

by Midknite



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: Judar takes delight in his fallen king's methods.





	Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> Some R rated drabble, I feel I'm doing a lot of romance, so I need some bad romance as well. Just cause they can get much more darker than my cheesy fics 8'D.

It was fun.

 

The pungent scent of fear oozed in the barracks, dirt was cold and wet beneath Judar’s soles. Quivering voices reached his ears when the soldiers talked about them.

 

Destructive behavior. Fatal combination. Evil incarnated.

 

Fear was powerful, more than loyalty and more than admiration. One look to Hakuryuu’s cold eyes was all it took for the soldiers to weep and tremble, knees clicking and wet stains growing their pants.

 

Judar relished on the black rukh that bathed him in the camp, his idea of chaos paled in comparison with Hakuryuu’s brutality. The prince’s creative cruelty sent delicious chills down his body.

 

He walked inside the tent where the prince was. Hakuryuu’s eyes were focused, brainwashing was a delicate procedure, for brains are complex organs. The prince's method refined, Judar had to accept, at the beginning he made a mess of the soldiers heads, the pink goop that drizzled the failed experiments of the prince always managed to make him heave. Not to Hakuryuu though, he just stared down to his ghastly mistake, as if that carnage was just another book to read.

 

This one time, his grotesque surgery was slower, thin branches passed through the soldiers eyes and nose, and they crawled out of the ears and throat. The small twitches around the eyes hid nothing of the soldier’s agony. It still looked gruesome, it still was violent, but it required an artiste.

 

What a dedicated man.

 

Judar could’ve swoon over his king’s candidate but he was also busy, that rukh belonging to Magnostadt wasn’t going to open up its secrets in an easy way.

 

He moved between sounds of broken bones and swollen faces, mindless enraging men clashing against one another. Empty eyes and drool trickling down their mouths open in tormented screams.

 

And it was like that for days on, until there were no more humans on the camp except them. No other real consciences anywhere. He told himself how he wished the world could be that way.

 

Black… it had to be all black, black as the void and black as their rukh, and they had to be alone, together.

 

There was only one thing to get from fate, revenge. It was worth all the tears of families, all the prayers from dying minds, all the screams of pain, carcasses to sort, and all the scarlet puddles he had to step in. It was selfish, it was self indulgent, but it was their grudge and it was their time.

 

It felt like true and poetic justice for Judar’s ears. And although, he never called justice for a world that was unjust, he could stop be the victim and be the executioner. He thought they both could start preying over the world, destroy it rock to rock, until the last breath until it diluted in a pool of blood. Red and black, so much black.

 

 _I want silence,_ he whispered to the air. _I want rampage and war._ To bring the world towards a miasmic holocaust of chaos.

 

Chaos of destruction, and also of black rukh, their bless and their curse. An endless drivel of madness that gnawed hungrily on Judar’s mind for years.

 

Hakuryuu stepped outside, looking at his abomination of an army, his face was more determined than ever, beautiful and terrible like a magma.

 

Judar looked at his regal stance and cold eyes. How such a kind heart was so tainted inside? For how many years that hatred was boiling on a slow flame?  Judar have wanted and needed to see all the feelings the prince had enclosed, bubbling up to reach the surface. The prince had been rotting inside for years and the magi had just open the lid to peek inside.

 

The magician have longed for Hakuryuu before he was called to his side, lovesick. And during all those months, jealous of the writhing vines, climbing his king’s body and wrapping the soft skin.

 

And he waited for more than furtive touches; but not for long, the prince had come to him one night, and snuck under the covers of his bed. His mismatched eyes clouded and lascivious. It was the second time Judar had felt a second taste of happiness - first one had been Hakuryuu’s fall to depravity.

 

Could Hakuryuu bequeath him his broken heart, so Judar could guard it on his hands as crystal? He was the one who could protect it, nail and tooth.

 

And he could leave in exchange the world as grisly putty on the prince’s hands.

 

Hakuryuu had the capacity to stun him, nothing ever amazed him so much as every small thing new he discovered about the prince.

 

Like when Hakuryuu cooked, his dishes were more spicy and daring those days, displaying unusual ingredients. But once in a while the prince placed a peach dessert in front of Judar, his intentions unclear. _You know how to make a Magi feel special,_ Judar whispered in his king’s ear. The reply would be a love bite or the prince leaving him frustrated and mouth watering.

 

And even when there were glimpses of Hakuryuu's tenderness, most of the times he was excitingly perverse. Not only invading skulls or making heartless plans to destroy his mother. Judar was pleased to see that deviant personality extended to the bedroom as well, with Hakuryuu's hands using his braid as reins - the symbol of his power as a magi in his king’s imperious fist - and the prince’s tongue profaning his rear end in the most obscene way. When Hakuryuu’s cock penetrated him, Judar felt it so pleasurable, that he always showed all his vocal appreciation. The way they fucked should have been a crime, it should have been a sin. It shouldn't have felt so right, but it did.

 

In the prince’s bed Judar felt his body reduced to a mass of shaky limbs. He was nothing but a broken mannequin, a warlock drunk in the darkest of lusts, soaked in his king’s wetness.

 

Judar whispered to the night _Take me, unravel me, vividly devour me._ And as the hours passed the whispers became begging screams until he felt the very blessing of the dark god taking him to ultimate ecstasy.

 

Hakuryuu’s nails and smirks drowned him, feeling prisoner in those arms - dying slowly, wholly dominated.

 

Judar found torment and pleasure under his king’s experimenting hands, always starving for more, and always thirsty for his skin.

 

And then when the sun was up, he felt the warmth of Hakuryuu beside him and he decided he needed nothing else of the world. Because everyday he discovered something new, he felt something never felt before, and not once he had ever bored next to his king.

 

Hakuryuu was so much _fun._

 


End file.
